Wizards meet Jellicles
by OllivLynnandDarinda
Summary: When Hermione, Harry, and Ron have to go to the Junkyard to destroy Voldemort and Macavity, Hermione gets to learn about love, crushes, and jealousy. So do Ron and Harry. Oh boy. Rated T for some language  my loose tongue  and certain situations.
1. It's a Masterpeice, a Play, NOT TV!

_**I do not own Cats, or the Harry Potter series. There's my disclaimer.**_

_**Harry, Hermoine, and Ron are in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Mistofelees, Victoria, and Jemima are sixteen, the same age as the Hogwarts students.**_

_**I am a supporter of Hermoine/Harry, so this is before Ron and Hermoine kissed or anything, and Ron and Hermoine have no *special* interests in eachother. It is really Hermoine and Harry who have hidden feelings, but only Ron knows that.**_

_Hogwarts_

"Hey Ron, where's Hermione? She was supposed to be here five minutes ago!" Harry said. Ron and Harry were in the common room, waiting for Hermoine so they could go to Hogsmead together.

"Don't ask me, Harry, she's probably reading or something," Ron said. Honestly, he didn't see why Harry just proposed right there and then, it was way too obvious.

"Maybe we should go without her..." but Harry was interrupted.

"RON! HARRY!" they heard a familiar voice shout. Hermoine was running into the common room, panting.

"What's wrong, Hermoine? Why were you late?" Ron said arily.

"CATS!!!"

The boys looked at eachother. Cats? Had Hermoine gone nuts???

"Have you ever seen the musical called CATS?" she said, catching her breath.

"Er...no, I haven't..." Harry said, bewildered, but a gleam in his eyes.

"Well, CATS is a play created by Andrew Lloyd Weber, which is based off of poetry by T.S. Elliot. Jellicle cats are cats that have human forms, it is to believe, and Muggles think they are a myth. Well, since we are wizards, we know that the Jellicle tribe is very real. They are a very fascinating tribe, and I've learned about each and every one of them," Hermoine exictedly said.

"Okay, um, but what does that have anything to do why you are late?" Ron said.

Hermoine smiled. There is a rumor that a Jellicle was seen roaming around in the dark forest. Someone said the cat looked male, a tabby that was silver and black. According to the stories I've read, this cat they saw was probably Munkustrap..."

"Hermoine as fascinating as this sounds, we have to get to Hogsmead before McGonagall decides to leave without us..." Ron cautioned.

"Okay, I'll tell you when we get to The Three Broomsticks, I'll tell you all about it!"

They just rolled our eyes and followed the students who were jsut leaving. On the way to the bar, they saw Fred and George.

"'Ey, mates! 'Ow school?" Fred or George (Only Ron knew which) asked.

"Like you care!" Ron muttered.

As the duo walked to the bar, Hermoine was drabbling about the video version and how it was the best version of it ever.

"And the actors! Oh, the actors! There's John Mills as Gus the Theater Cat, John Partridge as The Rum Tum Tugger, and Elaine Page as Grizabella, she has a wonderful voice! There's also-" Hermoine drabbled.

"I thought you liked reading better than watching TV," Harry said, after taking of the butterbeer that he had ordered.

"Harry," Hermoine sighed exasperately. "This isn't TV. This is a movie, a masterpiece, a play, not TV!"

Suddenly there was a rap on the glass right in front of them. There, with her nose pressed against the glass, was Miranda McGonagal. She beckoned them to come.

The three got up, not knowing what was in store for them.

_**A/N: Okay there's the first chapter...Poll time! Should there be a Jellicle/Wizard pairing??? Reviews are welcome!**_

_**-Oliv**_


	2. It's so Confuzzling

_**Disclaimer's still the same, yaddayaddayadda, Hermoine is obsessed with CATS, oh, and thank you to those awesome people who actually reviewed this story, you're the best!!! **_

_**To Insanemistosingsmore: You can never be more out of your mind than me! :)**_

_**RambleTamble: Yes, that's a very good idea...**_

_**Ljuba: Sure can...**_

_**Roselna: if you just had magical powers...**_

_**Oh, one last thing for all of you, the Harry/Hermoine pair isn't the REAL couple of the story, they just have a bit of a crush on eachother...just to warn you because I'm not even sure Hermoine will be liking a human yet... **_

_The Junkyard_

Mistofelees looked at his book, shaking his head. The subject he was reading about was so confuzzling! (**A/N: Yeah, I'm not sure if that's a word, but my friend says it all the time so I'm gonna use it!)**

Misto was in his beloved pipe, reading about 'Wizards'. The only reason he was reading it was because he had overheard a human passerby say that they were practicing spells tomorrow at Hogwarts, and he was very eager to find out what Hogwarts was. He had looked in the public library and found nothing. He finally got the smart idea to ask Old Deuteronomy, which gladly gave him a few books only the world outside normal humans knew.

There was a certain wizard who reminded him somewhat of a cat he knew. The wizard's name was Lord Voldemort, and he was very much like Macavity. He was a dark wizard who had a whole society about killing other wizards and Muggles (Misto found this name a particularly funny label for humans; he decided he would use it for now on) whenever he pleased.

He was right in the middle of an important section in the Lord Voldemort and the only boy that survived from his killing spell (a boy named Harry James Potter) when he heard a squeal.

"MIS-TO!" Jemima and Victoria shouted at the same time.

Mistofelees looked up from his pipe and frowned. The two teen cats were running towards him, with looks of horror on their faces.

"What's wrong he said closing the distance by runnning. Both of the queens started babbling at the same time. All Misto really heard was buzzing noise because both were talking at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Stop! Victoria, what happened?" Mistofelees said.

"Well, Jemi and I were playing tag with Pouncival when Jennyanydots told him to go home. Well, we didn't want to stop playing so we just played hide-and-seek. Then, when Jemi found me for the sixtieth time, we decided it was getting boring so we were just taking a walk when these six humans just popped out of nowhere with black robes with hoods and pointed these wooden sticks and shouted something that sounded something like 'supfy' and light came from the sticks, but it missed us and we ran and you were the first cat we saw!" Victoria said, barely breathing throughout the whole talk.

Misto just gaped. Had he not just been reading about such things wo minutes ago before the queens showed up? Were these the mystical wizards he knew about?

"Show me where the people were," he said firmly. The two queens exchanged doubtful glances. "Oh, come on, I'll protect you if they attack again!"

Jemima and Victoria led the way to right outside the junkyard where the saw the wizards. But they found nothing.

Misto was dissapointed. He had actually been wanting to start a duel with these creatures who had tried to hurt his best friends.

"Well, let's go back and tell Deuteronomy," Misto said.

So the trio started back, but had no idea what was coming for them.


	3. Please? No Please? No

**A/N: Okay, roll call!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or CATS, for if I did, I'd be RICH!**

**Thanks: Thanks to all of those people who are actually still reading this! I've gotten nothin but good reviews, and they really made be absolutely joyful! **

**Insanemistosingsmore: Okay, yeah, I saw that! Thnx!!!**

**Insane Tara: *After mentally AND physically freaking out* OMG! You really are awesome! Thanks for the tips, they're really good, and ps YOU JUST MADE MY DAY!!!**

_Previously at Hogsmead..._

_Suddenly there was a rap on the glass right in front of them. There, with her nose pressed against the glass, was Miranda McGonagal. She beckoned them to come._

_The three got up, not knowing what was in store for them._

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall, how are you this morning?" said Hermoine, still in a bubbly mood from talking about CATS.

McGonagall did not smile at this comment, rather her mouth went into an even more tighter line that it was before.

"I am fine, Miss Granger, but that is not why I need you at the moment. You, Miss Granger, along with and , have been chosen specifically by Dumbledore for a quest. Surely you have heard about the sightings of Jellicles, I su-" but McGonagall could not finish her sentence, for Hermione was practically jumping out of her socks.

"So it's true, there have been Jellicle sightings here on Hogwarts ground?!?" Hermione squealed.

McGonagall, who looked slightly annoyed for being disrupted, nodded.

"Yes, but it was not one of the friendly Jellicles you are thinking about. You see, the Jellicles have a certain cat that they kicked out of the tribe for murdering one of their fellow tribe-mates. His name is Macavity, and he is very much like our Lord Voldemort. He seeks revenge on other cats by killing freely and sending his henchcats out for cat-napping. But, I cannot explain anymore out here in the open. Follow me, for we must get to Dumbledore as soon as possible. He will explain everything to you, he will tell you what you need," Minerva said promptly. (**A/N: I know that I said Miranda in the first chapter, but this is her real name. I, for some stupid reason, thought that her name was Miranda, but I read the sixth book last night to see if I could get anything out of it, and lo and behold, I found that I gave dear old McGonagall the wrong name!!! I also spelled her last name wrong, so here is her name: Minerva McGonagall! That is her name, and help me if you find any other name errors)**

"But why us?" Harry asked while they were walking the sunny road to Hogwarts.

"I can't tell you," McGonagall said sternly.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

McGonagall stopped. She turned around, looking at Ron, and said, "Because, , Dumbledore wishes to tell you in a more secluded area."

"Can you just tell us?" Harry asked as they started walking again. The trio was having trouble trying to keep up with McGonagalls fast pace.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, ."

"?"

"Absolutely not."

This continued all the way into the castle, all the way to Dumbledore's office. Harry finally stopped pestering McGonagall.

"Tropical Stilts," McGonagall said wearily. The doors opened. As the three went up the steps, Harry stopped because Minerva was not coming with them.

"Go, Potter, and please, hold Miss Granger down when she gets into the room."

Harry went, confused until he saw Dumbledore. And right next to him was a stranger to the building.

And of all things, could it be really? Yes, my mind may be wandering, must I confess? I believe it was Old Deuteronomy.

**A/N: Okay, so I hope I don't make you mad for not updating every single day, I have a LOT of homework and Easter's coming up, so I've been a bit busy! So all these people who are still gonna read this.....UR AWESOME!**


	4. What has that cat been eating?

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Andrew Lloyd Weber, or T.S. Elliot, or J.K. Rowling (though I really wish I was a younger version of the three), and no, I do not own the characters or places in this story. Only the plot is mine, and if anybody steals it, I might just become one of those three and get rich and sue you and be a zillionbatrillionare. So I hope that's to prove THAT I DO NOT OWN THIS IDEA, IM NOT THAT SMART!**

**And now for my awesome reviewers that really make me smile! I've gotten nothing but great and helpful reviews, and I hope I continue to be worthy of such generous things.**

**Ljuba: Glad someone, besides my mom, thinks I'm a smart!!! Thank you, you flatter me!**

**Tutela Twin: It's great that you actually think this is amusing, and I'm sorry if I upset you with that part, I didn't want to put that whole song lyric because in my brain, it looked totally weird. Tips are the best!**

**Roselna: It's a-okay, and I hope you are happy when you-might-guess-who is in that chapter!**

**Insanemistosingsmore: sorry, I just didn't want you people thinking that I'm a dork for spelling words wrong, and I know it probably won't happen again**

**raptoregg: Just for you, I'll keep going! : )**

_Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office_

_Previously..._

_"Tropical Stilts," McGonagall said wearily. The doors opened. As the three went up the steps, Harry stopped because Minerva was not coming with them._

_"Go, Potter, and please, hold Miss Granger down when she gets into the room."_

_Harry went, confused until he saw Dumbledore. And right next to him was a stranger to the building. _

_And of all things, could it be really? Yes, my mind may be wandering, must I confess? I believe it was Old Deuteronomy._

Harry stared at the Jellicle sitting across from his Headmaster, but then remembered that Hermione was standing next to him. He prepeared to hold her down, but he saw that she wasn't moving. In fact, she was barely breathing.

Dumbledore looked around the big Jellicle and said, "Harry, , ! How nice to see you! This is Old Deuteronomy, a good friend of mine," the headmaster said, indicating the giant Jellicle sitting right in front of the students.

Old Deuteronomy smiled at the trio and said in a mystical way, "Hello, Ron, Harry...and did you say her name was Hermoine? Well, you must be the smart one I'm always hearing about!!!"

After that comment, Ron slightly covered his ears and Harry winced, waiting for the ear-splitting squeal they thought for sure was going to escape from Hermoine's lips, but all they heard was a _thud_.

They both looked down. Hermoine had fainted.

"Hermione!" the two boys exclaimed. Old Deuteronomy looked troubled. Dumbledore looked slightly amused.

Hermoine woke up after about 15 seconds, her face pale, her body weak, and her head feeling like cotton balls were crammed inside it.

"What happened?" Hermoine asked groggily.

The girl looked up, her eyes widening when she saw Old Deuteronomy, and stood, extending her hand for Deuteronomy to shake.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Hermione Granger and it's quite an honor to meet you," she said confidently, as if the episode had not happened.

Deuteronomy smiled mystically. "I know. From what I can tell you're very smart."

Hermione blushed, ever so happy for a Jellicle acknowleging how intelligent she was.

"So, I think you are wondering why you are here, my fellow Gryffindors," Dumbledore said, grinning at the sight of Hermione's beaming face.

The three nodded, all very excited for what they were sent to do. Every being in that room was thinking different things.

_Oh, they are going to be shocked when they hear this. And Hermione will probably have another fainting spell, _Dumbledore thought.

_My, these students look like they're going to cry if they don't hear it in a number of seconds!_ Deuteronomy sighed happily.

_Gosh, I hope this is really important so I can prove to Malfoy that I'm best!_ Harry thought. He was syked.

_What the heck will this be about? Will I be able to meet the Jellicles! *mentally squeaks* Ooooh, maybe Deuteronomy will give me his pawprint as an autograph!!! *mentally squeaks again* _Hermione thought dreamily.

_What has that cat been eating??? _Ron thought incredulous.

"I am going to tell you, but we need to get to Deuteronomy's home place first. As Miss Granger knows, he is from the Junkyard in London. So if you three will hold onto my arms, we can apparate, seeing that you are not liscensed yet."

And then, fulfilling Hermione's dreams, they apparated to the Junkyard, where all of the Jellicles were waiting for them.

**A/N: OK, I kind of got stuck on this one, so blame the subject of writers block. Reviews, good or bad, are welcome!**


	5. Do you want a diagram?

**Okay, this gonna be a bit longer, but only so I get proper introductions.**

**Disclaimer: Darn, I don't own these characters, or the settings. Just the plot. If I did, Hermione would be queen, and Tugger would be the royal Jester.**

**And now the thanks to the AWESOME reviewers!**

**raptoregg64: I will update, I don't like to give up on stories. Oh, and good luck with the crossover! Yes. I've read it, it's awesome!**

**Insanemistosingsmore: Yeah, I liked Ron's the best too.**

**Roselna: I know, I was burning with fury while writing this!**

_When are they going to arrive? The kittens are getting way too excited about these wizards! _ Jennyanydots thought.

_Ugh, I hate magic. I mean, Mistofelees is always showing off, and all the queens love it. I wish I had some of that attention once in while!_ Tumblebrutus thought.

_Ha, Old D said there will be a female with the wizards. She's gonna fawn over me, Etcy's gonna be je-lous! _Tugger sniggered in his mind.

_Misto was right! I love magic, I hope they do a show if they aren't busy! _Victoria thought.

Meanwhile, Tantomile and Coricopat were discussing how they should tell Old Deuteronomy about future obstacles inside their minds.

(bold italics Coricopat, regular italics Tantomile.

_**Tantomile, this could endanger the future, Mistofelees and the wizards aren't ready, and not being ready means that we will lose.**_

_Cori, I don't think it matters. The Dark Lord and Macavity have already hurt us, wizards, and humans! Mistofelees and the Granger girl can face it._

_**Miles, the two will be shocked about the prophecy. Don't you remember what it contained when Sybil Trelawney showed to us?**_

_Ergh, don't remind me. That woman was scary, and I find her a fraud._

_**Nonsense, and I will. It said this exactly: "Two magical beings, one a Muggle-born witch, the other a conjuring Jellicle, and together they shall overcome the Enemy, even if they do it in anger, for it is not seen that these two will know eachother. They will defeat the Dark Lord, Macavity, and all of their minions."**_

_But she'll probably go right up to the queens. They'll be staying here for two weeks until the Day of Sorrow and Joy. They will see eachother through and through, both being magical, and we will get the Joy part of the deal._

_**Miles, last night Professor Trelawney said that-**_

_*slight snicker* So when you said you had business that meant you were doing-_

_***growl* Your not funny, you know that Jellicles and wizards can't...actually...well, you know-**_

_*giggle* No, I don't. Please, elaborate. *ferocious giggle*_

_**Do you want a diagram?**_

_No, I'm good. But how could you see her? Did you go into the castle....oh, wait. You met in the Dark Forest, you sneaky devil!_

_**Ugh, Miles, let's focus on the matter at hand.**_

_We just settled that. Hermione Granger and Mistofelees will be the only ones able to defeat in the ending. There. Now hush. I feel them coming._

And together (out loud this time) they sang:

_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy._

All of the older cats straightened up, and Jellylorum shushed the noisy, overexcited kittens.

Then, with a _pop!_, the five appeared.

All the Junkyard went silent. Dumbledore, who was smiling broadly, and Deuteronomy, who was grinning even broader, eachanged an amused look. The Deuteronomy said: "Jellicles, these are the wizards I have told you about. They will be helping us with the defeat against Macavity, who has joined up with Lord Voldemort. The boy with the red hair would be Ron Weasley. The boy next to him, the one a bit shorter with black hair is Harry Potter. And the lovely female would be Hermione Granger. They will be living in the abandoned house right over to the right and I wish for you to treat them like royalty. Now, you can meet them."

Hermione started blushing from the moment Deuteronomy said the word _lovely_. All the little female kittens came up to her and told her their names. There was Etcetera, Electra, Rumpleteazer, Jemima, and Victoria. Then some of the older queens went up to her. The ones she met were Bombalurina, Jellylorum, Jennyanydots, Cassandra, Exotica, and Demeter that all came up to her.

Then the toms had their try. All the while they came and talked to her, the queens were giggling so hard that you would think they would die. There was Plato, Admetus, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Tugger (who had tried to flirt with her), Munkustrap, Mungojerrie, Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Skimbleshanks.

After talking to the queens about magic and their lives, a tuxedo tom came up to her.

At first, Hermione didn't see him, but when she saw his shadow, she spun around smiling.

"Hello, I'm Mistofelees, but you can call me Misto," said the tom in a calm voice, putting out his paw.

Hermione beamed. "I'm Hermione Granger. You can call me whatever you want."

She went to shake his paw, but when they touched, a big spark came out. The queens giggled even louder. Both of them blushed.

"Sorry, my fault," they said at the same time.

The both looked up from the ground, their paw/hand going back to their sides.

"I think I'm gonna like you, Miss Granger," Misto said with a wide grin.

"The feeling is mutual," Hermione replied, the same wide grin.

And that, that little spark, started a whole fire.


	6. Are you and MrPotter together?

**Disclaimer: I, Ollivia Krystal Lynn Sulam, promise that I do not own these characters, or the settings. So, If you want to sue me for fun, you can't, because I took an oath.**

**And now, my graditude (sorry, I just had to use that word, this kid I tutor has it as his spelling word and he's been saying it all day) to all the people who take the time out of their day to review.**

**raptoregg64: Well, luck to ya, and I'll update soon if YOU update soon!**

**Ljuba: Yeah, well, you can blame it on Mrs. Gillbertee, my s.s. and language arts teacher. Yeah, I know, don't you hate high school?**

**Roselna: Ranting is good for the soul....and, anyway, I do it all the time.**

Mistofelees smiled. "So would you like a tour of the Junkyard?" he said jesturing towards the rest of the big place.

Hermione blushed. She felt lucky that she had brushed her hair and made it silky like at the Yule Ball.

"That'd be great. Let me tell Harry where I am going, then we could go," she said, her heart pounding. The queens stopped giggling, for only the moment when Misto was following Hermione, looking in awe.

Misto's smile faltered into a smirk. Are you and ...together?"

Hermione was surprised at this comment. "Ab-ab-absolutely not! We're just friends!" Hermione sputtered.

Misto's ego suddenly rose, and he walked with Hermione, who was trying so hard not to show a wide grin.

Harry was surrounded with many cats who were asking him many questions about Lord Voldemort. Next to where he was sitting was a shy-loking cat, gold and white and black covering her fur. Harry was mostly paying attention to the cat, in which Hermione remembered as Demeter, but tore his glance away for a minute to talk to Hermione.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, now noticing that Ron was not with Harry.

Harry laughed. "He's over there with the younger toms, and let me tell you, they get along great."

Hermione laughed when her eyes followed Harry's pointed finger. Ron was playing with the Jellicle Toms. He was trying to do the backflip that Pouncival could do, but he didn't know the first thing about gymnastics. He ended up on the ground, rubbing his head.

Hermione thanked Harry, and after giving Demeter an encouraging grin, she tugged Misto's paw and pulled him to the toms.

Misto was shocked at this girls touch. Of course, he had read her mind about all her interests and things, but touching his paw was different. He felt a warm, sensational feeling.

"Ronald, you are going to hurt yourself," Hermione stated, giggling.

Ron looked up from the ground and grinned wickedly at Hermione and Misto.

"So, who are you to be holding her hand after meeting her about an hour ago?" Ron said, staring at their hand/paw intertwinement.

They both blushed and set their respective hand/paw back on their sides.

"I'm Mistofelees, and you are Ron Weasley. You're Harry Potter's best friend, and you were the Keeper for Gryffindor," Misto said, slightly marveled.

Ron looked at Mistoffelees with a slightly horrified face. "How did you know that?"

Mistoffelees blushed. "I like to read," he mumbled.

Ron looked from Hermione to Misto. "Then you two are perfect for eachother. That's basically what Hermione does all day!"

The two looked at eachother quickly and smlied. Then Plato said, "You know, Misto does other things besides read. He does magic."

Hermione's eyes widened and turned to Misto again. "Cool! Do you do spells, or do you just think of what you will do?"

Misto was about to reply, when Hermione interrupted saying, "You know what, we can talk about that later. Ron, we're going on a tour of the Junkyard. Later!"

Ron just shrugged and smiled at Hermione, then turned back to the toms.

Hermione started pulling Misto's paw again, and that warm feeling came back again. Then, he took charge and took her to the ampitheater.

"This is where we host the Jellicle ball, where Grizzabella went to the Heavyside Layer, where Old Deuteronomy was kidnapped, where Tugger constantly flirts with the queens, where Pounce and Cassie teach the little kits dancing, it all happens here," said Misto, satisfied with his comment.

"So about that magic..." Hermione started. And they walked on, touring, going to each Jellicle nick and cranny. They talked about personal stuff, about magic, and how the villian of their respective worlds were effecting their lives.

When the sun was just about to go down, and they were done with the tour, they both found Harry and Ron waiting for her. Hermione turned to Misto and said, "Well, I had a great time, I hope I can see you again! Bye!" And with that, she kissed his forehead and ran to her friends so they could get to their sleeping arrangements.

Mistoffelees felt the spot where Hermione's lips touched him in amazement, but then shook himself. "It was only a friendly kiss," he said firmly to himself.

And with that, he headed out to his human home, where little Emma and Tommy were probably waiting for him to return.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not as sure about this one, but it worked in my mind. And, according to google, I've been spelling "Mistoffelees" wrong? Yeah, I know, not the best author, am I, if I just found that out yesterday.**

**Oh, and sorry if I'm taking forever to update, our "smart" teachers think it's "fun" to have heaps of homework over spring break. Happy Easter!**


	7. Was it only a friendly kiss?

**Okay, so I'm not sure about this chapter either. It's a mixture of bad and good, and I tried to make it faster, but.....**

**Disclaimer: you've seen it all in the the previous disclaimers....yaddayaddayadda....I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS. **

**Special thanks and comments (basically, people who actually think this story is so good they review)**

**RedRubyStorm: Yeah, they all are "smart". Thnx.**

**Insanemistosingsmore: I know, I love Misto/Hermione pairing...and I think Ron might get queen attention, I'm not sure.**

**raptoregg64: Yeah, a good way to find ideas is to get a big bowl of your favorite snack (in my case, puffy Cheetos), watch an old tv show (in my case, that 70s show), and take your mind off of the story for a while. Then, when you are zoned out, go and write a chapter. (note that this works for me, but results may vary)**

**Roselna: Yeah, that's what my Word does. I don't know why, it's not like Mistofelees is a word, but at least I caught it before Misto found out...cuz i can't afford a new pc!**

_Mistoffelees felt the spot where Hermione's lips touched him in amazement, but then shook himself. "It was only a friendly kiss," he said firmly to himself._

_And with that, he headed out to his human home, where little Emma and Tommy were probably waiting for him to return._

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, are you ready for some sleep?" Dumbledore asked when the walked into Old Deuteronomy's den.

_Well, duh! I just walked the whole junkyard....I wonder where Misto lives when he sleeps?_ Hermione thought.

_Wow, good one sir, you're really on top of things. _Harry thought drowsily.

And despite how Harry and Hermione were to learn that they were going to be told tomorrow what they were going to do, all Ron thought was, _I hope we don't have to sleep where Old Whats-his-face does, because no mansion would be able to fit us plus that cat in there._

So after they parted with Deuteronomy, to Ron's relief, they were taken to an abandoned house, in which Dumbledore had magicked to look like a hotel. Hermione had her own room, Ron and Harry shared one, and Dumbledore had his own. They were about to go in and crash when Dumbledore told them to stay.

"I just wanted to tell you a little bit of what you will be told tomorrow. There is going to be a war, a big war, between the Jellicles and Voldemort and Macavity. They are going to fight but they need magical assistance since they only have three magical cats-"

"Wait, they have THREE cats who can do magic?" Ron interrupted rudely.

"Yes, , they do, Mistofelees, Coricopat, and Tantomile. They aren't enough to fight Voldemort alone, so they need our assistance. The Death Eaters are not going to be part of this war, just Macavity'd henchcats, so we can use our magic to take him down. It will be easier than you think, though I don't think I can promise everybody will be okay afterwards. Can I trust you three to help the Jellicles?"

All three nodded, and Dumbledore smiled approvingly.

"Well get to bed, you have a long day ahead of you."

So they followed his orders, but Hermione didn't go to sleep right away. She was having a conversation with her mind (no, she was not weird, she did this every night before she slept, so she would clear her mind.)

_Wow, today was great. I can't wait to see Misto tomorrow._

_**You realize that Mistoffelees is a very powerful cat, right?**_

_Yes, he his, but he wouldn't hurt a fly!_

_**Hermione, he has powers possibly powerful enough to destroy the world. Why would you want to become friends with someone like that?**_

_He wouldn't do that. If Dumbledore trusts him, I trust him._

_**You know, Macavity betrayed Deuteronomy's trust.**_

_So?_

_**It's not a case of so and so what. You know he isn't like all the cats, you just have no idea what's different about him.**_

_I like Misto, he's a really good friend._

_**Oh, he's more than a good friend, you like-like him.**_

_Oh, don't be immature, he's a FRIEND._

_**Oh, you have feelings, I can see it.**_

_I have got to stop having these stupid conversations with myself_

So Hermione officially ended the conversation. She hated herself for doubting Misto for a second. She had to prove to herself that Misto was great.

Mistoffelees was in his cave, reading. It was about 10:30, and he was nowhere tired.

He was looking up a bit about Hermione Granger, and all he could find out was a paragraph in _Hogwarts: Current Times_ in which changed every year and had memorable people in it.

He just gave up with the book. He wasn't satisfied, so he had a little conversation with his head bedore sleeping. (No, he wasn't crazy, he just did this to get to sleep.)

_Wow, today was such a great day. I mean, it started out regular, but once the wizards came, I was really enlightened._

_**She probably used a spell to get you all lovey-dovey, Misto, don't fall for her.**_

_Okay, one, Hermione would never do that, and two, I am _not _getting lovey-dovey. Hermione is only a great friend._

_**You are too. In fact, you're kinda stalking her, reading up on her and everything.**_

_What do you know?_

_**Well, I am you, so YOU know that Hermione Granger is smart, intelligent, and pretty. Everything you look for in a partner.**_

_She's human._

_**So???? You know for a fact that humans and Jellicles can be together, you've read it.**_

_Ugh, that's it, I'm sleeping._

So Mistoffelees lay down, but couldn't go to sleep, he was having this feeling that he should take a walk. So he went out of his pipe. And walked around.

Too bad he didn't even think about Macavity.


	8. Is that okay?

**Okay, this is kinda fluffy, but I just thought it fit, and I was glowing with pleasure as I wrote it. So please, tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer for the rest of this story: I don't feel like posting a disclaimer every chapter because we all know this stuff isn't mine, only the plot, so my disclaimer for the rest of this story is I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, OR THE SETTING, JUST THE PLOT. DO NOT BADGER ME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS BECAUSE I AM A LAZY GIRL!**

**Special thanks to people who read AND review, you really make my day worth living sometimes!**

Hermione tried to go to sleep. She tossed and turned, but all she could do was have a nightmare about Mistoffelees and Macavity. It really frightened her, so she decided to take a walk so she would sleep better.

She got up from her bed and out of the house, careful not to wake up any of the others, or break any alarm spells.

She was walking around the amphitheater, clueless where she was headed to. All of a sudden, a black, sort of smaller figure came out of the shadows. It was Mistoffelees.

"Misto?"

"_Hermione?"_

"Hermione, what are you doing here so late at night?" Misto asked, surprised to the max.

"Okay, I know I'm sixteen and this sounds really baby-ish, but I had a bad dream," Hermione replied sheepishly. Even if they broke the ice way before, it was still kind of weird telling Misto something that she would normally turn to Harry for.

Misto went closer and gave Hermione a hug. He took her hand silently, and took her to his pipe.

"Misto what are you-- wow," Hermione stopped talking when she went inside of the den. It was warm, surprisingly bigger than she expected, and it was carpeted with a string of lights that flickered on.

"I ususally stay here during the day, but I'll stay with you here if you would like; it has a charm put on it that prevents bad dreams," Misto said softly, still holding Hermione's hand.

Hermione turned to look at Misto, and was surprised to see that they were only inched away.

"Misto, what about Harry-"

"There's a note on your bed right now explaining where you have gone," Misto said, still almost whispering.

Hermione smiled. She conjured a blanket and pillow; Misto did the same.

"You're going to sleep next to me?" Hermione asked when she turned in her little sleeping bag to see that Misto was right next to her.

Misto blushed slightly. "Is that okay?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course it is."

And with that she turned out the lights with her wand and, gently but slowly, kissed Misto right on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Mistoffelees."

Misto was still in shock from the kiss. "Goodnight, Hermione. Sweet dreams."

And thanks to that little assuring kiss on the cheek, - or maybe it was just the charm for preventing bad dreams- Hermione slept perfectly that night.

That is, until morning.

**A/N: I think this was just to get my stress out, I've been having a busy week, and 35 more days until school is over. It's just not soon enough:(**


	9. I'm right here, and I always will be

**This is kind of a warming-up-to-each-other-but-not-totally-in-love-with-each-other type chapter.**

**Ljuba: That's okay, I say that A LOT when I review....it's a very commonly used adjective of mine.**

**Insanemistosingsmore: Thank you......and that story will be a hit! Keep updating!!!! **

_It was midday. Sunny, beautiful, birds chirping, kids laughing, and flowers everywhere. Hermione was content._

_Yet, she felt something was missing. She looked around, yet couldn't think of the thing._

_Then she felt a presence. She looked up and saw Mistoffelees, hovering in mid-air._

_"Misto, you'll fall!"_

_Mistoffelees smiled gently at Hermione. "No I won't."_

_"Misto, come here please, I want to tell you something!"_

_Misto lowered down, a grin forming on his face. _

_Hermione put her hand to Misto's ear and whispered into it: "I work for Voldemort and Macavity."_

_Macavity then came in and took Misto and Voldemort told Hermione, "Good job. Now he will be killed and we will destroy the Jellicles."_

"NO!" Hermione screamed into the darkness.

"Hermione?"

She turned to see herself face-to-face with Mistoffelees. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, remembering why she was there.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Misto asked with complete concern.

"I...wait, I thought you said I couldn't have bad dreams in this pipe!" 

"Did you have a bad dream?" Misto asked, cradling Hermione in his arms.

Hermione loved the gesture, and she truly felt safe. She felt she could cry and not feel embarrassed.

"Yes, you were floating in the air and i told you to come down and i whispered in your ear that I worked for Macavity and Voldemort and it really scared me because Macavity took you away and Voldemort said that he would kill you and then destroy the Jellicles and I don't want that to happen and-" Hermione was sobbing now, her eyes red, in Misto's arms.

"Hermione, honey, settle down, it was only a dream. You are fine. I'm right here, and I always will be," Misto said, nuzzling Hermione.

Hermione looked up into his beautiful, brown eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

"Hey, you need to get to Dumbledore! Go apparate, and when you can get away, meet me over here. I want to show you something."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me sleep with you- I mean, stay the night," Hermione said blushing when she realized what she was saying.

Mistoffelees smiled, also realizing what she had said. "My pleasure. You're always welcome."

As Hermione walked out of the pipe, and down to the abandoned house, two small, giggling twins came out from the shadows. They had been next to the pipe, listening to the whole conversation.

"Shuld we tell the otha cats, Mungo?" asked a giddy Rumpleteazer.

"Aw, bu' sis, tha' would be unethica', now wouldn' it?" replied Mungojerrie, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"So it settled?"

"Yea'"

So the twin calico's went all around the Junkyard, telling their fellow Jellicles the newest couple.

**A/N: Okay, I soooooo did not mean to put "too bad he didn't even think about Macavity" part. I meant to put "Hermoine" instead of "Macavity." So I am so sorry for that mistake, and I'll switch it around as soon as I can. I'm soooooo sorry about that and I'll try to delete it.**


	10. Vicvicvictoria!

**Heartbreak....doesn't it just make you wanna scream???**

**Insanemistosingsmore: Yeah, I kinda got it off of a dream I had...and yeah, it was Misto on the cloud.**

**RedRubyStorm: Yes, hooray for smart teachers, who just gave me an essay on the proper usage of coincidence and irony that needs to be 1000 words and needs to be done by tomorrow.**

**Roselna: It's okay, my computer's been acting funny too.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Misto was in the Junkyard, reading. He was content.

He got up from his pipe for some fresh air. After two steps out of his pipe, he was ambushed by two energetic toms.

"What the hell? Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, what was that about?????" Misto yelled angrily, shooting lightning at the two assailants.

"Good job, dude!" Pouncival said.

"What?"

"Good job!

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't act stupid, you know what I mean!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Shut up, Pounce, it's clear he doesn't wanna tell us about it," said Tumblebrutus, who had been quiet the duration of the confusion. "Let's go."

So Tumble and Pounce left, leaving Misto frozen to the spot, confused. But after awhile, he decided go and see if he could get a hold of Hermione for a while. He wanted to compare defense magic, when he ran into Victoria. She looked at Misto, and instantly became angry.

Misto, seeing her glare, was surprised. The Vicky he knew was.....well, to be short, _very_ friendly towards him.

"Hi Vicky. Whats up?"

Victoria's glare got even more intimidating. "Don't you _'what's up' _me!"

"Um, okay, how about what's wrong?" Misto asked putting his arm around her waist.

Victoria looked into his chocolate eyes and crushed her lips into his. Misto kissed her back, but then realized who he was kissing, so he pushed her gently away.

"Vic-vic-victoria!" he spluttered.

Victoria smirked and hugged him. "That was for trying to get with the Wicked Witch of the West."

As she went back to her den, no doubt to talk to Jemima and Etcy, she could have sworn she saw some silky hair and some green eyes, but shook it off and ran the rest of the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione couldn't breathe. She had just come back from her meeting with Dumbledore, which never happened because he had went into a coughing fit and wasn't able to talk.

When she saw the white queen she recognized as Victoria with Mistoffelees. She had seen Victoria suck Misto's face for a good 20 seconds. She saw how Misto kissed her back. She saw how surprised and happy she made him.

But he didn't realize that she was going to suggest going for walk. That she was going to make a move, because she could feel it. That she had looked up Jellicle/Human relationships, and that Jellicles are so much like humans, and that they could do anything the wanted, and that meant anything. That she wanted to try a good, solid relationship. Did he? Nope. He was clueless. In fact, he probably never even considered it, he was too caught up in love with his 'Vicky.'

As she made her way to the house, she tried to stop up the tears. When she got to the house, Ron and Harry were playing with a hackey sack. They were bewildered at why Hermione was quiet when she saw them, but let it go.

**In the arithmetic of love, one plus one equals everything, and two minus one equals nothing. ~Mignon McLaughlin, **_**The Second Neurotic's Notebook**_**, 1966.**

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**A/N: Sorry about keeping you all waiting. You see, my neighbor just died, and I was getting really close to him. He was 23 and died of pancreatic cancer. He was only expected to live 5-6 months, and yet, he made it to 14 months. I really loved him, and I know he's inna good place now.**

**On a better note, I need some suggestions for the next chapter. PM me, or put it in a review........but please review anyway, because I feel like I'm losing my followers.**


	11. You can't snog that!

**A/N: Okay, this is probably the shortest chapter in the history of chapters...I just wanted to fit Ron into it.**

**To all those people who read and review (Roselna,Insanemistosingsmore, Ljuba, raptoregg64, and all those other people), I love every single one of those reviews. Keep em comin', they're really getting me going.**

**I dont own Harry Potter or Cats...yaddayaddayadda.......**

**Oh, and I'm sorry this is taking so long...I have some bad news. I have Vaso Vagel Syncope (I think that's how you spell it) and it means that I pass out at random times if I stand or sit up too fast. I'm going to the doc's again soon, so don't worry.**

Ron stood on the tire with Harry and Hermione, who was absolutely silent the whole entire time they were waiting. The Jellicles had been called to a special meeting in which Deuteronomy would be explaining why the wizards were there.

As he scanned the crowd, he saw a creme-ish striped queen, bouncing around next to a calico and a pure white who were giggling, trying to get her to sit. _That kitten looks like she's high... but cats can't get high, can they?_ Ron thought.

He kept on staring. As he looked carefully, he saw how pretty she actually was. She had a beautiful body, sparkling brown eyes (if that was even possible), a slight blush to her cheeks, and gorgeous fur. She truly was a queen.

_Wait, wait, wait, wait, get your self together mate! She's a hybrid, if thats what these things are! You can't actually snog with that, hell, you can't do anything with that, she's a cat! _Ron mentally said.

Etcetera's eyes caught his and she winked in his direction. Ron just sheepishly smiled and turned to Hermione.

"Who's the bouncy creme colored queen next to the calico and the white one?" Ron asked her.

Hermione turned red. "You mean Jemima and Victoria?" she said, a look of disdain covering her face, her eyes turning red when she said _Victoria._ "Her name is Etcetera. She has a lot of energy, and a bubbly personality. Why?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know, because I was curious. Does she follow around tha' perverted one with the mane?" he asked, remembering how much the queens acted like teen girls around the Jonas Brothers when Tugger came around.

"Yeah, she's kinda the leader of the Tugger fanclub...but she isn't really interested as much...she's thinking about mating and settling down, seeing that she's not quite a kitten anymore."

Ron just nodded and looked at the one she called Victoria. "What about Victoria, is she a part of tha' fan group?"

Hermione's eyes got sad. "No, she's in Misto's personal little fanclub. She's a slut, can't you tell Ron?" she said, the tone in her voice going from dissapointed to flat out angry.

Ron, seeing Hermione's hatred toward the snow white one, was intrigued. Normally, Hermione wasn't the jealous type. "Whaddya got against her?"

Hermione was tring to remain calm, but seeing how Ron kept pushing her, that wasn't going to happen. "I went to go see Misto because I wanted to ask him something and I saw them snogging-it was gross. It's worse than you and Lavendar!"

Ron grimaced. "Ugh, Lavendar...still gives me the shivers."

Hermione smirked and faced forward. Deuteronomy was about to start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misto frowned. He had seen Hermione whispering with Ron, and that upset him. She had been avoiding Misto for 3 hours now, but there was no time to talk.

As Misto sat next to Jemima, Etcy, and Victoria, Jemima whipered, "Victoria wants to know why you aren't sitting with Hermione."

Misto was slightly angry at this. "Because she's in the guest section...."

Coricopat and Tantomile were trying to get across the row when Tantomile stopped at Misto and said, "You should sort things out with Hermione. She thinks you were with Victoria because you guys are _together._

Misto's mouth dropped, and he looked from Victoria to Hermione, shocked.

_That's what you get for being charming..._ Misto thought. He groaned and paid attention to Dumbledore, who was starting out the speech.

The next few weeks were going to be hell, and he knew it.

**A/N: Tell me how I did! Thanks to Insanemistosingsmore for giving me this genious idea!**


	12. You haven't read the Twilight Saga?

**Heyyy! So sorry it took forever, that's just me and my horrible life. Remember the friend I told you about that died? Well, his ex-girlfriend got all messed up after that...leading to me having a few detentions for slapping her in the face (she was acting bitchy, I couldn't stand it). But now, school is out (Alleluia) and I will be updating sooner with all the time in the world.**

**Insanemistosingsmore: hahaha, you're so welcome**

**raptoregg64: I know, my stories make you speechless :) just kidding!**

**Roselna: I'm trying to make this chapter longer...and Ron really is going to my funny character.**

**RedRubyStorm: Don't worry...I have a problem with sugar too...I drink like 4 coffees every day.**

_Previously..._

_That's what you get for being charming... Misto thought. He groaned and paid attention to Dumbledore, who was starting out the speech._

_The next few weeks were going to be hell, and he knew it._

"Silence!" Deuteronomy said. The kittens were getting restless. Everybody quieted.

"I want to introduce you, again, to Professor Dumbledore. Most of you met him two days ago. He is here to tell you why him, and three of his best students."

Ron's face grew red when all eyes were on him, Hermione, and Harry. He knew he wasn't the smartest student in the world.

Hermione noticed this, and nudged Ron in the arm and whispered, "Don't deny it Ron, you're smart...you just don't apply it well."

Ron just shrugged. He saw Etcetera staring right at him, a sparkle in her eye. Ron smiled. He was definitely going to have to talk to this queen.

Dumbledore stood and smiled to the crowd. "Hello, I am Professor. I have been able to speak to many of you, and you all are very nice. But, on a sadder note, I am not here to meet you all, unfortunately. I am here, with Harry, Hermione, and Ron, because of something about to take place. You all know who Macavity is, but you probably do not recognize the name Lord Voldemort. Voldemort is an evil wizard that wants to take over Muggles, Wizards, Jellicles, and other species. He has paired up with Macavity and his henchmen, securing his authority over the world. He is planning on attacking the Jellicles in 2 weeks.

"We are here because Deuteronomy has agreed to join the wizards in the battle against Voldemort and Macavity. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going to teach you some mechanics in fighting. Strategy is useful, magic or no magic. But, first, I must ask you all, if you wish to be a part of this. All who do, please raise your paw."

All of the Jellicles raised their paws. Dumbledore smiled and continued.

"Well, then we will get started in an hour. Hermione will take all kittens and magical cats. She will take them here, in the amphitheater, and will teach mostly defense mechanism. Harry will take..."

Hermione's mind trailed off. _So I'm training Jemima, Etcy, Electra, Victoria, Teazer, Mungojerrie, Pouncival, possibly Alonzo, Plato, definitely not Cassandra, I can't stand her, Tumble, Coricopat, Tantomile, and...Misto. Ugh, how did I get myself in this mess? He probably thinks that I hate him now! How should I explain it to him? I can see it being so lame right now. Misto would be angry with me for intruding into his love life._

_"Uh, hi Misto, I, um, was ignoring you because I saw you kissing Victoria."  
_

_"Why would that bother you?"_

_"Because I really, really like you...and I know you like me too, it's obvious."_

_Misto would snort. "Ha! Me? Like you? You must be crazy. I mean, you're human, and I'm a Jellicle. We're not meant to combine in any shape or form of love. Duh!"_

_I would tear up just as Victoria would waltz over. "Misto, time to go...my human house is free of humans tonight..."_

_Misto would smirk and put his arm around her waist- no, way lower than the waist- and they would transform into their cat versions and do whatever cats do when they 'play around._

_Oh, Mistoffelees. You don't know how much it sends me into bewilderment whenever I see you. I've never felt this way before. Yeah, Viktor and Ron have been part of my life, but I have never felt so...connected. It's like you are the other half of me, the better half. I really wish you would see me that way too, but I guess you have Victoria. If only you knew..._

"...Hermione!" Harry said snapping his fingers.

Hermione jumped out of her little daydream. All of the cats were gone. "What, what happened?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "You have your first class in 20 minutes, thought I should wake you up. You've been sleeping for an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me up before?" Hermione asked, pissed for two good reasons. One:Harry had let her sleep for an hour. Two: He had just woken her up from one of the most insightful dreams of her life.

Harry looked slightly hurt, but grinned. "Because I know who you were dreaming about."

Hermione gasped. "But I thought you were horrid at Occulemcy! **(A/N:I don't know if I spelled that right or not...don't criticize me)** Wait. Have you been taking lessons from Dumbledore?"

"Nope. Tantomile is really good at reading minds...not to mention she's really nice..." Harry said, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

"Oh, look at that, Harry has a crush on Tantomile...what about Ginny?" Hermione asked, smirking.

Harry was extremely red. "What about her?"

"I'm not stupid, Harry...I you guys have been eyeing eachother since 5th year..." Hermione said, rolling her eyes, bemused.

"But Hermione, she's dating Dean right now. It maked no sense to dog her wherever she goes when she has a boyfriend..."

"So you would do that if she was single?"

"I wouldn't be talking...you're the one stalking people in your sleep. I mean, Misto? Really Hermione? You are human. Misto is...a hybrid."

"He's not a hybrid! Jellicles are cats _and_ human. So really, he's like Jacob Black, he's a werewolf and a human, and can change whenever they please or feel they need to get defensive!"

"Who?"

"You haven't read the Twilight Saga yet?"

"Nope." Harry said, popping his lips on the P.

"Honestly, Harry, sometimes you have to let go of saving the world and just read a novel or two. Most people I know have read the Twilight series!"

"I bet you a million Galleons that Ron hasn't read them."

"Well, Ron doesn't really read...he scans it over, and then copies by book report."

"Whatever...oh, Hermione, look who it is, every single one of those teenage toms...you have class soon...see you later," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, I forgot to ask...who are you teaching?"

"Ron and I are teaching together. We're teach all of the older cats...and you, get all of these people...what is your lesson plan?"

Hermione giggled. It sounded funny to her ears. Apparently, it tickled Harry's funny bone, too, because he too was smiling.

"Well, I plan on just going around, introducing for the zillionth time, and telling what they think they could do to contribute to our army."

Harry frowned. "Ron says he has a lesson plan, but I doubt he really does...so I'm going to scribble one down-probably copying yours- and...wow, gotta go, bye Hermione!"

"Bye Harry." Hermione said, looking at all 14 Jellicles, ready to learn.

Hermione stood and said as strongly as she could, "Hi, I'm Hermione, and, um, let's start by introducing yourselves and what defense mechanism you can contribute towards..."

She grinned. She didn't care if Misto was in the crowd- she was having fun.

**So whatcha think? Harry was inspired by one of my friends. We had this whole conversation about how every one is reading the Twilight Saga, and he said that he hasn't read them, with no intention of reading them...boys, so unsentimental. Read and Review! Thanks!**

**Oh, and I was listening to the "Jellicle Ball" when I wrote this. (I bought the soundtrack online from RUG's website.)**


	13. Especially You

**A/N: Okay, I realize that I haven't updated in eons. I'm sorry all of my wonderful viewers; writers block can really kill a person. I've been debating on how Hermione and Misto should make up. It was really hard, and I love all of the suggestions. **

**I got a review the other day (okay, fine, a week ago) about my author's note in the middle of chapter 3 about Minerva McGonagall (I'm not going to put any names). I just wanted to let you know that it seemed logical for me to explain when the moment came so you wouldn't get confused. **

**I don't own CATS, or Misto (darn), and the Harry Potter series is not mine either. **

**Thanks to all of the reviewers! I think I got some new people, and I hope that you don't mind that this chapter is somewhat short. **

**And now, the moment you all have been waiting for…The end of this authors note!**

****

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Mistoffelees asked sheepishly as the witch packed her bag.

The class was over. Hermione had thought it was very successful, yet much more fun than classes at Hogwarts. Everybody had laughed and everybody had their opinion voiced. It was entertaining, yet useful.

She spun around from her bag and put on a fake smile. "Yes, Misto, could you hurry it up? I want to get to bed at a good time, and it's already 9:00."

Slightly hurt, he studied her face before continuing. "Why are you mad at me, Hermione? Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said? I don't want you to be angry! Please tell me!" he said, all in the same breath.

Hermione turned back around and muttered, "I'm not angry."

Misto put a paw on her arm and turned her body so that she was locked in his hold, forced to look into the warm, inviting, loving, chocolate brown eyes. She felt despair and love come over her at once, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Aw, Hermione, please, tell me what's wrong?" Mistoffelees said, pulling into a strong yet gentle hug.

As much as she wanted to tell him, she couldn't. It would ruin what they had, if they had anything at all. She had to pull together the best lie she's ever thought of.

"Well, this stress is killing me. All of my new friends are going to fight for us. I don't want anyone to die…" she paused for a moment, looking into Mistoffelees' eyes. "Especially you."

Mistoffelees cradled Hermione and whispered into her ear, "Everything will be alright…I promise." All of a sudden he jumped up, his smile huge, and waved his paws. An object came towards them. It was a flying carpet.

Hermione giggled as Misto helped her up.

They started flying. Hermione was scared at first, but remembered who she was with, and calmed down.

"I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" Misto sang from behind her, his arms around Hermione's waist.

Hermione thought about his words. She really didn't make many decisions for herself, did she? She did everything by the book, everything by the rules.

Misto continued. "I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view! No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."

Hermione snuggled into Misto's hold. They soared all around the junkyard, Misto pointing out things. Finally they got back to the abandoned house. Misto jumped off with grace. Hermione tumbled to the ground. The carpet flew away.

"Oh!" she said when she landed.

Misto helped her up. He checked her for any bruises or marks. Hermione looked up into his beautifully brown eyes. Misto caught her gaze.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" He asked softly.

Hermione smirked. "No."

Misto smirked. "Then the world must be blind."

And with that, with slight romantic hesitation, their lips met. And this time, the difference between friendly and lover was definitely defined.

****

**A/N: How was it? I love this couple. I was wondering which couple you want me to center on next? I was actually thinking about giving up on putting Harry into a couple because of Ginny, but I want your input first. **

**Btw: There is this cute little button right below this story. It says "Review Story/Chapter, and I would praise you if you clicked it and gave me some feedback or advice. Just saying.**


	14. Can you feel the love tonight?

**A/N: Okay, obviously, I watch a lot of Disney movies. Don't be shocked if you find a lot of references to princesses or characters of Disney. Thanks to all of the reviewers, I'm so very happy you liked the last chapter and I hope you guys like this one. I've gotten a LOT of requests for Ron and Etcy, so I tried it with this chapter!**

**Hazelthorn: Yeah, I think Harry deserved a romance part so…read this chapter and you'll know what I'm talking about.**

**NyokaDelFanfiction: Thanks a lot! Yes, I wish my boyfriend would take me on a magic carpet ride too…*sigh***

**Iamtwilight: Thank you!**

**raptoregg64: Hahaha, that's basically what I did when I wrote that chapter…you know, to give it effect **

Harry and Ron watched with disgust from behind the garbage can as Mistoffelees kissed Hermione once more and left. Hermione went into the house, a dreamy look on her face.

"I can see what's happening," Harry said, sighing wearily.

"What?" Ron said, oblivious as always.

"And they don't have a clue!"

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two."

"Oh."

"The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air!" Harry said, obviously frustrated.

A voice came from close to them. They walked around to the main clearing in the junkyard and saw a Jellicle singing on the old car.

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things. Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the nights uncertainties. Love is where they are."

"Who's that?" Harry asked, completely dazzled by the wide-eyed beauty.

"I think Hermione said her name was Jemima. She can sing, can't she!" Ron said in approval, chuckling at his best friend's face.

Harry nodded. He was really entranced.

"Well?" Ron asked, sort of impatient.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to go talk to her, get to know her?"

"Uh, no!" Harry said, obviously afraid.

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because _why_?"

"Because I said so!"

"That's not right, mate. Harry, I can see that she's caught yer eye. Go on!" Ron said, pushing Harry from the shadows, out into the moonlight.

Jemima turned and hissed, but relaxed and smiled when she saw the familiar face.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Harry asked her anxiously.

"Oh, no, it's fine. You're name is Harry Potter, right?" she asked, her smile perfectly dazzling.

"Yeah- I mean, yes, and yours is Jemima?" he asked, the pitch of his voice rising.

"Yep!" she said happily. Like she was still in her own little world.

"So, um, I heard you singing. Your voice is…beyond description. I really love you- er, I mean, your talent!" he said, blushing when he screwed up. But Jemima looked unfazed.

"Oh, thank you! That means a lot to me. Usually I'm just considered the little one that is pretty at the junkyard. Wow, the moon is high in the sky, I should get home, Plato's probably worrying…" she said, nervously. She wouldn't say it out loud, but Harry was really cute, and she got nervous around really cute toms, or boys in this case.

Harry frowned. He remembered who Plato was, he was a big, strong tom and he was quite handsome from Hermione's perspective. "Is Plato your boyfriend?" he asked, disappointed.

Jemima blushed. "No, he's my brother. I'm single at the moment."

Harry nodded and smiled. "I'll let you get to Plato. Oh, I should probably walk you home, incase Macavity is out there."

Jemima nodded and they took off. Harry turned around and threw a thumbs-up at Ron's face.

Ron smirked from his hiding place. "And if they fall in love tonight, it can be assumed their carefree days with me are history. In short, my pals are doomed."

He walked up the house and into the room he and Harry shared. He tucked himself in and slept, dreaming of Etcetera.

The next morning, Ron got up and ate breakfast. Hermione and Harry had already gone, teaching their respective classes. Harry had given Ron the day off, but why he was uncertain.

As he walked out he almost ran smack into a familiar two cats. Jemima and Etcetera greeted him.

"Hi Jemima, Etcetera, um, how has your day been so far?" he said, blushing when he said Etcetera's name.

They told him of their day, and he listened, actually fascinated.

"Well, I gotta go, er, um, talk to some toms. I'll see you 'round?" he asked, looking directly at Etcetera.

Etcetera nodded, lost for words for the first time in a while. Jemima giggled, and pulled her along, the opposite way of Ron.

"Etcy's gotta crush, Etcy's gotta crush!" Jemima teased in a sing-song tone.

Etcetera blushed. "So what? It's not like he likes me or anything."

Jemima raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's not what I heard. Harry walked me home yesterday and-

"He did what?"

"He walked me home. He heard me singing and walked me home. Anyway…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Etcy, do you want to know if Ron Weasley likes you or not?" Jemima said, only slightly annoyed. She could never be mad at Etcy, she was her best friend. Etcetera squeaked and nodded.

"Harry said that Ron had saw you in the crowd and was asking about you. You might not have seen it, but he was staring at for the whole assembly!"

Etcy squealed and she rushed down the sidewalk with Jemima, demanding every detail of that subject of the conversation.

**A/N: Okay, so please review on this chapter…flames are welcome, but completely discouraged (hint, hint). Oh, and go check out my contest that I posted. The due date is coming up, but I think I need more entries. It's a Mistoffelees contest, if you haven't guessed already. Any questions, don't hesitate to ask. **


	15. I Must Have Done Something Good

**A/N: Hi! Yeah, I know I haven't updated in several days, but I caught the Writer's Block Plague! It's horrible! I can't think of any ideas! Much thanks to reviewers, and I do not own Harry Potter or Cats, or the Sound of music. And yes, the poem in here was written by me.**

_Ding Dong! _The doorbell rang at the old abandoned house. It was noon. Hermione ran to get the door. When she opened it, she gasped. There were about a dozen roses on the front porch step. There was a card. She sat on the step; already sure she knew who the sender was. It read:

_Dear Beautiful Hermione,_

_You're eyes, the shine like a jewel. _

_You're face is as pretty as a daisy._

_It seems that you like me too,_

_So will you go to the Jellicle ball with me? _

_I know the poem isn't written very well,_

_I'm no Shell Silverstein._

_But I want to get to know you, to see how you have been._

_If you decline, I'll understand_

_But surely I will be blue_

_Because the happiest future I can think of_

_Is a future with you_

_Yes, I just invited you to the Jellicle Ball. You, Harry, Ron, and Professor Dumbledore are allowed to come. It will be the last night before Macavity and Voldemort are planning to come. It is in one week, so please let me know by then._

_Love,_

_ Your Magical Mister Mistoffelees._

_P.S. I just wanted you to know that I am not participating in the Mating Dance. _

Hermione giggled. This seemed exactly his type. He was the romantic one who always left mysterious, yet seductive letters. She read it over again. She decided that she would take a stroll over to Mistoffelees' pipe to see if he was there before she went to class.

She set the flowers in a vase and put them on the table that they normally ate breakfast at. She pulled on a red t-shirt that said _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _Since the t-shirt fit her fairly well, she put on a pair of blue jeans. She couldn't be sexing up Mistoffelees, not quite yet.

She paused and sat on her bed. She had read in several books written by several authors that Jellicle and witch/wizard mating had been reported to be almost the same as regular sex, except that they would be somehow bonded for life. Even if they broke up, Hermione would most certainly be pregnant, and somehow they would find their way back together again.

But it wasn't like she was actually thinking about having sex. No way, nuh-uh; it wasn't going to happen. She had sex with Victor Krum, only to figure out that he was disgusting and he smelled. He also didn't really care about her. But she wasn't a slut. She did believe in only making love to those whom she was actually in love with. She didn't believe in waiting for marriage, but she didn't believe in having sex with every male she met. But Misto would be different. Sure, it might be a different kind of organ, but the books and two people who have experienced it.

She stopped herself. She couldn't possibly be thinking about _sex_. She and Misto had only just gotten together; wouldn't that be taking it too fast to even get close to suggesting it? That would be just-

"Hey, Hermione!" Jemima said, snapping Hermione out of her little daydream.

"Hello Jemima," Hermione said. She had gotten to like Jemima in her classes, she was very attentive.

"What were you thinking about?" Jemima asked slyly.

Hermione blushed slightly. "Nothing…how about you?"

Jemima smiled. "That's what I came here to talk to you about. Er, do you know if Harry has been talking about, oh, I don't know…me?" she asked shyly.

Hermione gasped. "Oh my goodness, you like Harry, don't you!" she squealed.

Jemima's face turned as red as Bombalurina's fur.

"Well, if you want to get his attention, use those singing lungs of yours. I bet you'll catch his attention then."

"Hermione, you're really nice. I haven't had a lot of good times, because of my dad, and this is truly appreciated."

Hermione was confused. "Munkustrap seems like a nice cat…"

Jemima's eyes widened. "Oh, no, Munkustrap is wonderful! He's my uncle not my real dad…Macavity is."

Hermione instantly was hugging Jemima.

"He was in possession of me until 5 years ago, when I ran away and found my mother, Demeter. Macavity raped her, he was jealous of Munkustrap, who was his brother. I had a horrible life, but then the Jellicles saved me, sort of."

Then there was a peaceful silence. They enjoyed each other's presence. Jemima, feeling the energy, started singing.

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood  
Perhaps I had a miserable youth  
But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past  
There must have been a moment of truth_

For here you are, standing there, talking to me  
Whether or not you should  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good

Hermione smiled. She mustered all of her calmness, and sang:

_Nothing comes from nothing_

_Nothing ever could_

Jemima grinned. She sang:

_So somewhere in my youth, or childhood…_

_I must have done something good._

Hermione giggled. "You're such a drama queen!"

Jemima titled her head slightly, looking confused. "No, I'm a Jellicle queen."

Hermione laughed. "No, see…never mind, I don't think I could explain it to you. Anyway, I was wondering, why does Cassandra act so…medieval? I mean, she has Alonzo, doesn't she?"

Jemima giggled and hesitated. "Well, Cassandra…"

And they sat there, giggling and talking, sharing and gossiping, like they knew each other since birth. Whether or not they should've.

**A/N: Whoa, stop the presses! Is Livvy actually…dare I say it…UPDATING? Yes, I finally mustered all of my brain matter to write this chapter. I am unsure of the quality, so I need y'all to do me a favor. See, there's this button at the bottom of the page. It says REVIEW. Yes, that button. To us authors, you might know, that button is the key to our hearts. If you could do me that GIANT favor and click it, and tell me what you think of the story so far... I WOULD WORSHIP YOU! Okay, maybe not worship, but be very happy, and might even recover from my tragic writer's block. Thanks, Livvy.**


	16. Popular

**HOLY. FREAKIN. HELL. I haven't updated in…let's see… A million years. And I'm soooooo sorry for that. I've had a whirlwind of things that all came up at the same time, and I couldn't really write. And then my computer (which has been diagnosed mentally retarded by my father) shut down. I unfortunately lost all I had. So I kind of gave up on this story for a while (please don't kill me) and read Glee fan fiction for a while (it's my new favorite obsession). And, now, I'm totally a Kurt/Blaine shipper. But I still love CATS the most, and I see that I need to improve this story. So, here I go. Thanks for still staying with me, if you're reading this.**

His eyes. His smile. His laugh. That's all Hermione could think about. Sure, she was breathing and all, but that's all that was on her mind. So it really didn't surprise her when she ran into someone.

"Watch it!" a smooth, yet feminine voice hissed.

"Dammit, I'm sorry!" Hermione said, turning around. She froze. She had ran into Bombalurina.

Bomba looked her up and down. "You're the chick the old guy came with, aren't ya? What was your name….Herman?"

Hermione frowned, then giggled. "Hermione. My name's Hermione."

Bomba smiled. "You're the kid Misto's with, too. Hi, I'm Bombalurina, but I insist on being Bomba."

Hermione smiled. "So, kid, do you have any plans today?"

As much as it confused her, Hermione shook her head. "No, I just have my last training class tonight, but that's it. May I ask why?"

Bomba sat down on a old chair thrown into the junkyard last week. Hermione followed suit. "Let me guess, you aren't very popular at school, are you?"

Hermione frowned. She wasn't sure if she liked where Bomba was going with this.

***~~~~Cats~~~~~***

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had a predicament. Dumbledore was sick.

_NOOOOO! I can't look at Dumbledore in a robe, that'll scar me for life!_ Harry thought.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Double-shit. WHERE THE HELL IS HERMIONE WHEN YOU NEED HER? _Ron thought.

The big problem was that Dumbledore was very bossy and had a very snotty attitude (no pun intended) when he was sick. His fever was making him a bit loopy too.

Harry and Ron were currently following him around, nervously, as Dumbledore sifted through their shared room.

Dumbledore picked up a big pile of Ron's laundry that 'accidentally' didn't make it to the hamper.

"Put these away," He ordered.

Ron frowned. "But sir-"

"NO BUTS! I believe everything has its place. Muggles have their place, wizards have their place, and so do your dirty clothes! Namely, a dresser!" Dumbledore roared.

Ron and Harry looked at each other… it was going to be a long day.

***~~~~Cats~~~~***

"So…why do you want to make me popular?" Hermione asked.

Bomba cleared her throat and stood up, pushing Hermione down by her head when she tried to stand up too.

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I_

_(And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?)_

_My tender heart tends to start to bleed._

_And when someone needs a makeover, _

_I simply have to take over_

_I know-_

Hermione was about to open her mouth but Bomba put her index finger to her lips and resumed.

_I know exactly what they need. _

_And even in your case-_

Bomba stopped and looked disdainfully at Hermione's persona.

_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face._

_Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed_

_Follow my lead, and yes indeed_

_You. Will. Be._

"Bomba, stop! I'm gracious for your effort, but I don't think that's really me," Hermione said, blushing furiously.

Bomba frowned, but then smirked. "Okay, then. Run along, before I get the kittens to persuade you."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, though!" and she ran along to her classroom-alcove-thing, reminding herself of what she was originally going to do.

Bomba sighed. That kid had so much potential. Oh well. She sang softly to herself.

_And though you protest your disinterest,_

_I know clandestinely_

_You're gunna grin and bear it,_

_Your new-found popularity, HA!_

_La, la, la-la-la_

_You'll be popular_

Bomba grinned and belted out the last part.

_Just not quite as popular as MEEE!_

***~~~Cats~~~***

"Get me some Nasonex, you swines!" Dumbledore bellowed.

Harry and Ron groaned. They had been going through this for hours. Harry looked at Ron.

"Your turn," he said, referring to the deal they made that stated that they would take turns being personal slaves to the sickly deranged Dumbledore.

Ron groaned. "No it isn't"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"Nu-huh."

"Ya-huh!"

"I know," Ron finally admitted.

Harry growled. "Dammit, Ron, why couldn't you have said that in the first place?"

"Maybe because I didn't want to go? I could be killed up there for all I know!"

The boys had been hiding in the basement, playing the X-box Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer has suspiciously procured. ("It wa' left ou'si'e I swear!")

"Where the Hell is Hermione. I called her and she said she was going to be here in an hour….and that was FOUR HOURS AGO!"

Harry just shook his head. He got up and found some Nasonex in the medicine cabinet (probably another 'finding' of the Twins'.)

"I'm gonna go and give this to Dumbledore, and then I'll beat your ass in Call Of Duty."

"Bring it on!"

Harry grinned and trudged up the steps. He looked at the couch where Dumbledore had been sitting. He wasn't there.

"Hey, Dumbledore, I have the nasal stuff!" Harry said, walking from room to room.

Then he froze, realization dawning upon him. Dumbledore wasn't here.

He ran back into the living room, but then stopped. There was a paw print made out of mud on the carpet.

Macavity had been here.

Dammit.

**A/N: You will all get a cookie if you tell me what the dialogue from angry!Dumbledore is a reference from. I will love you all.**

**Please stay with this story, and tell me if it's worth it to go through with it.**

**Ps…GLEE'S ON TONIGH!**

**~Liv**


	17. Jesse McCartney Douches

**A/N: Hello. I'm finally updating! SO, I have a new apprentice *co-writer.* She is my best friend, check her out at the end of my profile. YES I DID PUT HER NAME INTO MY USERNAME. My username was Olliv Lynn Sullam, but now its OllivandDarinda. Check her out, PM any questions, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I apparently look like JK Rowling or Andrew Lloyd Weber, or you wouldn't be asking for this…but I am neither, so get off my back. Only the plot is mine…unfortunately.**

"Ron. RON. RON, GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE NOW!" Harry yelled frantically. He couldn't find any trace of Dumbledore. And, quite frankly, Dumbledore was all he had left.

Ron walked lazily up the stairs, bewildered when he saw Harry's panicked face.

"Harry? 'Sup mate?" he asked, his mouth full of Redvines.

"Dumbledore is gone! He's gone, goddammit, and I know it was Macavity and Voldemort! I know it! We need—"

"Harry! Stop!" Ron exclaimed. Harry froze and looked at him.

"WHAT?" he shouted after a few seconds of silence. Dumbledore could be dying at this very moment, and all Ron was doing was staring at him with Redvines stuffed in his mouth.

"Did you ever think that maybe he's going on a walk?" Ron asked.

Harry scoffed and pointed at the paw print on the ground. "Does that answer your question?"

~~~~~~~~~~~Story break I love Harry Potter!~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misto and Hermione were in his pipe, looking over details for the fight.

Or not. They were actually heating it up with every kiss and touch possible, but that counts as preparing, doesn't it?

Misto was actually VERY talented with his tongue. Of course he is, thought Hermione, he's a cat. They lap up milk in cat form.

They broke apart from their little "break" and actually started working. Everyone in her group had actually gone on very well in her classes. They were ready now, no questions asked.

But, no matter what she could do, Victoria always looked at her like she was evil or something. This, for a matter of fact, was not true at all. Hermione was going to ask Misto about it, but then thought against it. And then for it. And then against it again.

_Make up your mind, kid!_ Hermione could hear her inner Bomba say. _He probably has nothing to do with that tramp, just some bad history, that's all. _

Hermione was about to fight with that voice when she caught Misto staring at her with a curious gaze.

"What?" she asked, trying to act innocent.

Misto just frowned. "What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione blushed. "I was just wondering about something…don't feel like you need to answer me at all."

Misto smiled. "Anything."

"'?" Hermione sputtered out. Misto laughed.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it—"

Hermione couldn't bear to say it again, so she just lunged at Mistoffelees instead. She crashed their lips together, Misto reciprocating the kiss as much as she was. Their hands moved down each others chests. Hermione moaned when Misto started trailing kisses down her neck, biting and sucking gently.

Hermione started to pull the dress down her torso when Misto stopped her hands. He broke the kiss, slightly frowning.

"'Mione," Misto said whispering. "What are you doing?"

Hermione just smiled and went to Misto's ear. "What do you think I'm doing?" she whispered seductively. She went back to attacking Misto's lips again.

Misto pulled her off gently. "'Mione, doll, we can't do this, not now."

Hermione looked up, genuinely hurt. "W-what? You don't want me? I thou- I thought that you loved me, I thought that you wanted this just as much—"

"Honey, please, quiet down. I was just saying that don't you think that we should wait until after the fight?" Misto pleaded when Hermione started to crawl out of the den.

Hermione turned around, a deadly mixture of tears and fire in her eyes. "Why? This might be the last chance to be with someone I love! The dark wizards and cats will declare war anytime, and this might be the last time I see you! I…I love you Misto. And I can't bear the thought of letting you go."

Misto gaped at her. So _this _is why she had been acting so…handsy.

Hermione took this silence as a chance to break out of his grip. As she turned to crawl away, she looked back just once. "Tell me when you're ready to be forgiven." And with that, she was gone.

*********Cats!*********And Harry Potter!*********

"Jemima!" Harry shouted when he saw her walking past the house.

Jemima turned. "Oh, Harry, nice to see you! What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Dumbledore?"

"Um, yes I did." Jemima giggled really loudly (_Music to my ears_, Harry thought). "He was walking around stamping red paw prints onto cats' hands and calling them 'Jesse McCartney douches…whatever that means…"

Harry sighed with relief. "I thought he was kidnapped."

Jemima's eyes widened. "Don't worry about him, Harry, he's just a bit loopy. Maybe Deuteronomy can, like, put him to sleep."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Jemima. You're so much help!" Harry trotted off with a dog leash.

_Probably to get a hold of Dumbledore…I can't wait until after the fight is over._

**Woot! I finally updated another chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! My writing frequencies are dying because of the sad amount of reviews. So please, pretty please, with Darinda belly dancing on top, review. **

**Also, I need a prompt for the next chapter. Because I'm not ready for the fight just yet.**

**~Liv**


	18. Possibly the shortest chapter EVER

"Old Deuteronomy is now under our spell, my Lord. Everything is working out fine," Reja, Voldemort's servant cat, declared.

Voldemort grinned. "Perfect. And where is Dumbledore?"

"Err- You see, sir, we, um, went to capture him, but he was too powerful," Reja stammered, her brown-gold fur trembling slightly.

Voldemort scowled. "Well hurry up and find the old coot! He's not that hard to find, and he's sick for God's sake! What's wrong with you cats? Don't forget that I can have Nagini swallow you whole if I want to. GO!" Reja scurried out the door to the control room. She was determined to find him, whatever it took.

Tom looked out of the window of his large castle room. It was almost an office, but he thought that it was inappropriate to call it that. He sneered, his lip curling upwards. "The first move has been made, Jellicles," he whispered to himself. "It's your turn."

The assembly of Jellicles muttered lowly to themselves. All of the warriors had been called together, and all they were waiting for was Dumbledore and Deuteronomy.

"What if it's time?" Electra asked. "I'm not ready for that jelly yet!"

Etcetera scowled at her. "Now is NOT the time for Destiny's Child lyrics. Maybe they just wanna prepare us or something. Or maybe—"

Victoria scowled. "No! No way am I ready to fight! I JUST got my claws done and I do not want to ruin them."

Jemima rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You just don't want to fight. Misto was right about you, you're nothing but a coward!"

The circle of queens looked at Jemima, shocked. Jemima was usually the quiet one that never, _ever, _spoke ill of anyone.

"What?" Jemima said when she saw them staring at her.

They all just shook their heads. Dumbledore then popped up at the stage, and a hush fell upon the crowd. The professor looked solemn, as if a friend of his had died.

"Hello, Jellicles. I wish I could say 'good morning,' but today is not the case. We have been informed that the Voldemort/Macavity clan has captured your Father and taken him to their hiding spot. This means war, and we need to be prepared to fight in two days. So please, all warriors, please get ready. Those in the infirmary for standby, get your appliances. This is not going to turn out well, but we have to fight our best."

All the Jellicles looked at each other with looks of shock. Deuteronomy? Gone? As if they were all on the same page of thought they all sang, "_We have to find Old Deuteronomy."_

Voldemort and Macavity were going down, whether they liked it or not.

**Woah! Short chapter! The war is next! Hermione and Misto WILL make up!**

**Any-hoo…I'm baaack! I'm terribly sorry for the hiatus! I have been dealing with quite an emotional turn, you see. And I have big news for my readers.**

***dramatic drumroll***

**I'M PREGNANT! Me and my girlfriend, Lena, have decided to have a baby. I'm going to carry it, and we are going to move to New York and get married! I have a job lined up for me as a writer for a newspaper, and Lena is going to be assistant to some important fashion designer.**

**So, on that note, I WILL finish this story, just not fast. I need reviews, though, to keep me going. So tell your friends on FF to R/R, and I'll finish faster!**

**BTW: I'm 5 weeks along! We don't know if it's a boy or a girl, we're waiting until he/she's born.**


	19. Macademort? Huh?

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! I told you I would be! **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is mine….NOT!**

Hermione stared at her reflection. "What have I done? How could I do this to Misto, the only person I have ever loved? How will I live?" she asked the person looking back at her.

"You're special, Miss Granger," said two calming, yet mysterious voices.

Coricopat stepped into her room. "I'm sorry for intruding like this, but you must hurry. The plan has been explained to every soul fighting with us, and we need to attack soon."

Hermione's eyes widened. Tantomile saw this and chuckled. Hermione glared at her. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"It's just that you, of all people should know that _you_ are the one who will live. You're going to be known as the Girl who Lived, you know."

Hermione was confused. "What do you mean? That's Harry's title, isn't he the one who has to fight Voldemort?"

Coricopat swatted at his sister. _You weren't supposed to tell her that, we don't even know if it's true or just a dream yet!_ he said in his mind, making sure Tantomile could hear him.

_**She needs hope, Cori. Look at her, she's trembling in fear! You can't deny her at least a little hope!**_ Tantomile fought.

_Even if it's false hope? _Coricopat argued.

Hermione watched them fighting inside their minds, her brows furrowed. _What the hell were they doing?_

Tantomile finally realized this and grabbed Hermione's arm. "Don't worry about Misto, don't worry about the tribe, and most importantly, don't worry about yourself. Set your mind on finding Macademort and-"

"Wait, what's Macademort?" Hermione interrupted.

"It's too long saying Macavity and Voldemort, so we mixed their names together to make it shorter," Coricopat explained conversationally.

"Oh, that's really cool. It's useful to do that I guess and…" Hermione babbled on with Coricopat agreeing with her and adding in his input.

After a good two minutes, Tantomile rolled her eyes. "Okay, now that we've established that, let's get going. We have five minutes till speech time."

So they dragged her to the amphitheater, Hermione insisting the whole way that she simply was not ready to fight, and that she had a stomachache.

The twins rolled their eyes at that one. Seriously, a stomachache? That had to be the worst excuse ever.

The padded over to the crowd of Jellicles, who were nervously twitching. Everyone's thoughts were frantic:

Jennyanydots: _What if one of the kits get hurt?_

Tumblebrutus: _Time to kick some Macavity ass!_

Tugger: _What if my mane gets singed? *mental sigh*_

Harry: _I hope Ron doesn't notice that I might be having a heart attack._

Ron: _I think Harry's having a heart attack._

Their thoughts were shushed when Dumbledore went front and center.

"Jellicles, wizards, I am here to say that, we are not alone. A few wizards from the Order of the Phoenix, a group fighting against Voldemort, are here to help us. There are about 20-30 wizards in all, but I still need you to fight also. Remember all that the students taught you. Remain clever, calm, and thoughtful throughout the whole fight. If you are injured, our medical cats, Jennyanydots and Jellylorum will know and find you. Don't ask how.

"Just remember that this fight isn't over until Voldemort and Macavity is dead. Do not surrender to their side, don't let them take you prisoner. If you see someone about to lose their life, prevent it. I won't promise you that no lives will be lost, but I will try my best to assure you

"Now. It's time. Be sneaky and remember all of the plan. This, my Jellicles, will be the end."

The horrific realization finally sunk in. Someone was going to die.

**I would just like to thank all those who reviewed. Thanks for the nice words, and I'm sorry I couldn't reply. Fanfiction wouldn't let me message any one back, but I think it's working again.**

**Please, feel free to read review. The first 5 people to review and tell me their name and what they think of the story (please actually tell me about the story first!) get to have a character with their name from the Order of the Phoenix! (Do you see my sneaky plan?) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! -Oliv**


	20. Order of thePeacock?

**Disclaimer: These aren't my character….blah blah blah….Andrew Lloyd Weber, TS Elliot, JK Rowling…yada yada yada….. you know the drill.**

"The Jellicles are planning to attack very soon, master," Reja stated.

Macavity smiled (though, one could really simply not call it a smile; it was more of an evil time-to-kill-innocent-cats grin.)

"Very good, my dear. Do you have any other information?"

Reja internally shuddered. She hated Macavity, hated Voldemort. But she was bound in slavery to Macavity until he died. She could not wait until she could get away from the bastard.

"There are about 20 wizards who will be joining them. They are from some organization. It was the Order of the… Peacock?" Reja had forgotten what the hench cat had told her.

"I do believe it is the Order of the Phoenix, Reja. You are excused," said a raspy, yet creepily **(A/N: Is that a proper word?)** authoritative voice.

Reja looked back at the deformed human. "Yes, sir," she said quickly.

Macavity looked cross. "I was speaking to her!" he snarled.

Voldemort gazed out the window of Macavity's tower. "And I excused her. I needed to speak with you," he drawled, almost as if he were indifferent towards his ally's mood.

"And what is that?" Macavity demanded. He hated feeling like the weak link; like the one who really wasn't in control, following the footsteps of the other.

"I have to kill you," Voldemort stated, as if he were commenting on the time of day, or the weather.

"Wh-what?" Macavity sputtered.

"I have to kill you," Voldemort repeated, this time being more assertive with his words.

"Why? After all that I've sacrificed for you? All the opportunities I opened up for you?" Macavity exclaimed, almost desperately. He truly and sincerely did NOT want to die at the moment.

"Oh, please stop with the drama. This is starting to sound like a lover's quarrel," Voldemort said airily. He really couldn't give a damn about the cat in front of him, so why should he be in his holy presence?

"Lord, please-"

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort said, smiling. He felt accomplished when he saw the limp body lying on the floor. He discarded the body by blowing it up into smithereens, ("There really is no use to keep him around, anyway. He'll rot.)

Now it was time to kill all of those dreadful half-beings and traitors coming to attack him. Those fools had no clue what they had gotten themselves into.

**A/N: *hides behind computer chair* I know it's a short chapter, but I like to think that it was important to add some Macademort in there (I really love myself for coming up with that.)**

**Please please please review. Pretty please. With Hermione's cast rainbow on top. Please. I need an ego booster.**

**Oh, and note that I can't reply to reviews (I haven't got the faintest idea why) but I will try to message you back if you have questions or anything of the sort. PLEASE REVIEW! …I'm such a review whore.**


End file.
